


Penguins of interest

by cat_ira



Category: Penguins of Madagascar, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_ira/pseuds/cat_ira
Summary: Элитный отряд боевых пингвинов получает новый номер и сразу же приступает к операции. В процессе будут разрушены стены, взорваны лаборатории и раскрыт один агент под прикрытием - что не сделаешь ради спасения мира.





	Penguins of interest

 — Фазу внешнего наблюдения за базой противника можно считать завершённой, — сказал Шкипер, отрываясь от очков специального наблюдения и поворачиваясь клювом к своему отряду. — Ковальски, что у тебя?

 

 — Перед нами вариация зоопарка, в которой в вольерах люди содержат людей, иначе именуемая тюрьмой, — отчитался Ковальски, не отрываясь от высокотехнологичной упаковки кильки. — Искомый объект в данных вольерах не обнаружен, но через три, две, одна — да! Теперь у нас есть доступ к камерам базы, наш союзник уже приступил к распознаванию лиц. Так, под землёй расположено ещё несколько уровней: хм… технический, технический, лаборатория, о, ветеринарные камеры особого содержания.

 

 — Готов поспорить, наша птичка сидит именно в одной из этих клеток, — сказал Шкипер. — Будем действовать по сценарию «Тихого журавля»: не попадаемся на глаза людей и камер, используем вентиляцию для перемещения и, Рико, диверсию устраиваем после обнаружения объекта, а не до.

 

Рико энергично закивал: наличие в плане слова «диверсия» его очень обрадовало.

 

 — А как мы поймём, что нашли именно тот объект, который нам нужен? — спросил Рядовой.

 

 — Для этого у нас есть ты, — Шкипер ласково погладил Рядового по голове. — По нашим данным, объект обладает уникальной способностью противостоять нашему секретному оружию.

 

 — Я обещал больше никогда не использовать квантовую гипермилость! — твёрдо возразил Рядовой, потом заинтересованно воскликнул: — О, а такие существуют?

 

Ковальски тут же защёлкал счётами:

 

 — Распространённость данного отклонения в среднем составляет от 2 до 10% в зависимости от… — он замолк, почувствовав на себе осуждающий взгляд командира.

 

Шкипер прокашлялся: настало время напутственной речи.

 

 —Противник превосходит нас числом и техникой. Мы проникаем на вражескую территорию и можем только предполагать, какие опасности и ловушки нас поджидают за этим забором. Возможно, Рядовой, нам придётся идти на самые крайние меры. На нашей стороне только пингвинья внезапность, острый ум Ковальски, бездонный желудок Рико, непредсказуемая удача Рядового и, конечно, мой руководящий опыт. Но, в отличие от сотен операций до этого, мы не имеем даже малейшего права на провал. Потому что мы — единственные, кто способен спасти объект, и весь мир рассчитывает на нас! А лично я полностью рассчитываю на вас, моя команда. Меня все хорошо поняли?

 

Пингвины синхронно кивнули.

 

 — Тогда, начинаем операцию «Птичка в клетке», — объявил Шкипер, взмахнув крылом.

 

***

 

Самин Шоу затаилась у тумбочки рядом с кроватью.

 

Одна из камер внимательно регистрировала её расположение, ловя каждое движение. Поэтому Шоу старалась практически не двигаться, демонстрируя, что противнику удалось её сломать (что было бы не так далеко от правды, если бы… не «пожар четвёртой степени»).

 

Вдруг она услышала странный звук — как будто по стене кто-то тихо скрёб.

 

Звук шёл откуда-то сверху — над ней. Шоу слегка повернула голову и едва успела заметить что-то оранжевое, тут же спрятавшееся за решёткой вентиляции.

 

Скрип вернулся, еле различимый даже в окружавшей Самин тишине.

 

Затих.

 

Вентиляционная решётка вылетела из пазов, из дырки тут же высунулась пингвинья голова и тремя прицельными выстрелами из клюва вывела из строя камеры под потолком. Один из снарядов прикатился к ногам Шоу — это был обычный теннисный мячик. Голова пингвина спряталась обратно в вентиляцию.

 

Шоу поднялась на ноги: происходящее становилось всё интереснее.

 

Четыре пингвина один за другим ловко выбрались из вентиляции и разделились на две пары: два самых крупных отправились к двери и — Шоу готова была поспорить — совершенно осознано стали разглядывать устройство электронного замка. Самый мелкий из них подошёл и остановился у ног Самин, смотря снизу вверх, а последний быстро и — она подобрала подходящее слово — профессионально принялся исследовать обстановку комнаты.

 

 — Это странно даже для Самаритянина, — сообщила Самин бесстрашному пингвину напротив себя.

 

Тот повернул голову, помахал крыльями и даже подпрыгнул на одной лапке.

 

Самин почувствовала резкое желание чихнуть.

 

Бесстрашный Пингвин почему-то заволновался от громкого «апчхи» и тихо застрекотал на своём языке. Пингвин-Исследователь на большой скорости вылетел из ванной и мгновенно оказался рядом. Они коротко посовещались и синхронно повернулись к Шоу: Исследователь указал на неё крылом, потом на пол, повернул голову, словно пытаясь понять, насколько его действия ясны Шоу, и повторил этот жест ещё раз.

 

 — Мне оставаться на месте? — уточнила Самин, чувствуя, что окончательно сходит с ума.

 

Командир кивнул, подлетел к двери, поднял крыло: и остальные пингвины тут же перегруппировались — Самый Высокий остался с одной стороны, а двое остальных построились за спиной Командира.

 

Командир опустил крыло: Самый высокий открыл дверь, и три пингвина устремились в коридор. Оттуда сразу же послышались звуки шлепков и борьбы. Четвёртый пингвин потопал к Шоу, и тут она заметила, что в своих крыльях он непонятным образом удерживал маркер с тумбочки.

 

— Это не может быть реальностью, — сказала ему Шоу.

 

Пингвин покачал головой и быстро нарисовал маркером на стене круг, а внутри него ещё один круг и на нём четыре полоски.

 

 — Это НЛО? — спросила Самин. — Ладно, инопланетяне-пингвины это точно что-то новенькое.

 

Пингвин-Художник помотал клювом и добавил вокруг волнистые линии.

 

 — Спасательный круг? — догадалась Шоу, и Художник кивнул. — Вы пришли меня спасти?

 

Художник кивнул ещё раз.

 

 — Ваша выучка что-то мне напоминает… — задумалась Шоу. — На кого вы работаете?

 

Художник задумался, бросил взгляд в сторону коридора, откуда доносилось уже значительно меньше звуков борьбы, и принялся рисовать следующую подсказку.

 

— Пистолет? Перевёрнутая Африка? Камера? — на последний вариант Художник кивнул. — Значит, камера… Машина? Вы работаете на Машину и пришли меня спасти?

 

Художник развёл крыльями.

 

 — Каков ваш план отхода? — спросила Шоу. — Я не пролезу в вентиляцию.

 

Пингвин повернулся в сторону открытой двери. Из коридора больше не доносилось звуков.

 

Художник потопал к выходу, поманив Шоу крылом за собой.

 

В коридоре упало что-то тяжёлое.

 

Шоу выглянула: пингвин, которому она ещё не придумала кличку, тащил в своём клюве большой пожарный топор. Шоу решила, что он больше всего похож на Халка.

 

Командир прострекотал, переговариваясь с Художником, указал на топор, а потом на Шоу, очевидно желая, чтоб она его подняла, махнул крылом, отдавая команду Художнику и Халку, повернулся и указал сначала на Шоу, потом на Бесстрашного Пингвина. Шоу стало ясно: мелкий будет показывать путь, а остальные прикрывать.

 

Тот помахал крылом Шоу, привлекая внимание, и побежал в сторону ванной.

 

С помощью топора сделать ещё одну дырку в стене оказалось нетрудно. Бесстрашный Пингвин ловко запрыгнул на ближайшую трубу и начал карабкаться вверх. Шоу последовала за ним, а Командир остался у входа дыры и — судя по звукам и померкшему свету — спрятал пути отхода.

 

Проводник долго не останавливался, но потом резко замер и вцепился в трубу. Шоу последовала его примеру и услышала грохот взрыва, а за ним завыла запоздавшая сигнализация.

 

Почему-то Шоу сразу вспомнился подозрительно довольный вид Халка.

 

Бесстрашный Пингвин продолжал путь, пока не остановился и не постучал по стене, намекая, что настало время снова использовать пожарный топор.

 

За стеной обнаружилась пустая тюремная камера с открытой решёткой. Проводник уверенно посеменил вперед. Шоу чувствовала: свобода уже близко, даже воздух пах иначе, но расслабляться было ещё рано. Её маленький бесстрашный проводник быстро выглянул в следующий коридор, махнул крылом два раза. Шоу кивнула, тоже услышав быстрые шаги, и приготовилась атаковать.

 

Агенты даже и не успели понять, что их вырубило. Шоу обзавелась пистолетом, а Бесстрашный Пингвин поспешил дальше. Шоу старалась от него не отставать, но когда добежала до следующего помещения, она поняла, что упустила его из виду.

 

 — Стоять, — скомандовал агент Ламберт, преграждая ей путь. — Я всё не могу понять, зачем так напрягаться, зная, что это всего лишь ещё одна симуляция.

 

 — Ну, я поднимала этот топор в прошлом месяце, когда убила двух твоих санитаров... — ответила Шоу, перекладывая свой трофей из руки в руку. — Он мне кажется вполне реальным.

 

 — Ты вероятно измотана бесконечным желанием сбежать, пусть даже из тюрьмы, целиком состоящей из пикселей, — сказал агент Самаритянина.

 

 — Что ж, если ты прострелишь себе башку, то я, так и быть, тебе поверю, — ответила Шоу.

 

 — Зачем? — спросил агент Ламбер, и улыбнулся, словно пояснял истину несмышлёному ребёнку. — Все данные для симуляции были взяты из твоей головы, Шоу. Помнишь, свою миссию в ЮАР? Ты убила сомалийского подрывника именно в этой тюрьме. Проникла именно в ту камеру по тому же пути, через стену.

 

 — Так значит ЮАР... — повторила Шоу, словно вспоминая миссию где-то там… в прошлом…

 

Ламберт победно улыбнулся.

 

 — Но почему пингвины? — уточнила Шоу.

 

 — Какие пингвины? — не понял агент Ламберт.

 

 — Ты не видишь пингвинов? — Шоу с интересом склонила голову.

 

 — О чем ты гово… — Ламберт не закончил фразу, переключаясь на что-то за её спиной. — Пингвины!

 

Шоу не стала упускать момент и выстрелила ему в грудь.

 

 — Да, пингвины-инопланетяне, представляешь, — сказала ему она, забирая ключи от машины из его пиджака. — Не переживай, Самаритянин скоро перезапустит твою реальность — если, конечно, ты не соврал.

 

Ламберт просипел в ответ что-то невнятное.

 

Шоу обернулась и встретилась взглядом с Командиром. Кажется, он пострекотал что-то уровня: «Неплохо, человек». Шоу отсалютовала, и они все вместе покинули базу.

 

***

 

На корабле, куда спустя несколько часов Шоу добралась при помощи чуткой навигации Художника, они познакомились уже официально. Командир оказался Шкипером, Художника звали Ковальски, Халка — Рико, а Бесстрашный Пингвин откликался на Рядового.

 

 — Так, вы тоже получаете номера? — спросила Самин Шоу.

 

Шкипер пророкотал, а обезьяна по имени Мейсон, владевшая жестовым языком, перевела с пингвиньего на человеческий.

 

 — Мы сотрудничаем. Машина помогает с обслуживанием парохода в портах, мы же — спасаем животных, попадающих в беду или наоборот представляющих опасность для окружающих. Кто сказал, что у людей монополия на преступления и спасение?

 

Шоу задумалась и покачала головой: возразить на это было нечего.

 

Вдруг радио затрещало, и Ковальски сразу застучал счётами.

 

— Новый номер? — спросила Самин Шоу.

 

Шкипер кивнул.

 

— Они никогда не перестанут приходить, — улыбнулась Шоу.

 

— Мы можем подкинуть тебя до Мексики — тебя это устроит? — передал Мейсон.

 

— Вполне.

 

***

 

Медведь очень обрадовался возвращению Шоу и первым же делом повалил девушку на спину, чтобы как следует облизать в лицо члена стаи и исследовать все подозрительные запахи.

 

 — Я чувствую себя глупо, но, — Самин повернула морду Медведя к себе и тихо прошептала ему так, чтоб не слышали стоящие рядом Финч и Риз, — Шкипер просил передать, что он закопал кость Рыжей Белки в Центральном парке.

 

— Вот же наглое ластокрылое, — возмутился Медведь.

 

 — Ты… готова поспорить, что ты меня понял, — выдохнула Самин. — В смысле, действительно понял. Пролай один раз, если да.

 

— Я тебя люблю.

 

 — Это очень странная реальность, — сказала Шоу. — Пингвины-суперагенты, собаки, которые знают английский…

 

— Эй! Я понимаю ещё нидерландский, французский, испанский и немного латыни, — дополнил Медведь. — А так же британский-кошачий и уличный сленг собак Гарлема, который, готов поспорить, тебе не по зубам. А, впрочем, ты даже стандартного собачьего французского не понимаешь. Эх… люди.</i>

 

 — Я ничего не поняла из этого лая, если честно, — призналась Шоу. — Но будем считать, что ты со мной согласен, что этот мир странный и ты в нём со мной застрял.

 

Медведь кивнул и повернул голову в сторону своих подопечных. Если Шкипер действительно позвал на совместную миссию — целью которой, как надеялся Медведь, не станет опять тот вредный тупик — то Медведю придётся отлучиться на несколько дней. А ведь все только-только собрались вместе, и как их оставить? Ничего, выкручивался же раньше, он же первоклассный супер-агент.

 

— С такой стаей я согласен застрять в любом из миров, — сообщил Медведь Шоу.

 

 — У меня странное чувство, что я согласна с тем, что ты сейчас сказал, — Шоу проследила взгляд собаки. — За ними точно нужно приглядывать.


End file.
